To be or not to be
by Sonamy4evah
Summary: It's Sonic's first day at high school; first period still hasn't started an already he's heard of this "Amy" chick. Who is she? Will Sonic fall for her like the other guys? Or will Amy dump him like the other guys she dated? There may be some Knuxrouge, Tailsmo, and obviously our favorite pairing: SONAMY!
1. East High

**Ok guys well where should I start? Let's see… well I'm a Sonamy fan and I will try and make a good story. Please keep in mind this is literally my FIRST fan fiction and I have writers block a lot but I will try and make a very good fanfiction. So this story is called, "To be mine or not." It's about Sonic's first day at high school and eventually falling for Amy. There may be some Knuxouge, Tailsmo, and obviously my favorite pairing: SONAMY! xD Well hope you guys like the story. (Once again it's my first so please go easy on me!)**

**Sonic's POV**

"Ughh are you freakin' serious!" I say as I talk to my girlfriend Bella. I love her but she is ALMOST ALWAYS a pain in the butt.

"No, I'm serious Sony we should go for a stroll at the park one day. Ever since you were packing to leave for East High we haven't well... spent much time together and I do get rather lonely." Bella said almost pleading.

"Fine…" I say grumbling, "But you owe me big time babe."

Bella giggles. "Of course I do… I ALWAYS do, well… call me up by the way I'll miss you. See ya around."

"See ya around babe," I hung up, put my phone back in my jeans pocket, slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked over to East High.

I came from South High which was obviously south of East High. My dad, Mr. Ace, had gotten a promotion (he's an accountant) here and well he "had" to accept it and my mom seemed to think that too. What they didn't realize was that moving would be moving ME away from my friends, family and the best girlfriend I've had: Bella. On the bright side I wasn't "technically" starting all over. I had rung up my best friend Knuckles. He moved away in 2nd grade and BOY did that make a bruise. He had promised me he would try to become my tour guide at East High. For once, I had finally looked up from the floor. East High aka the diamond in the ruff. The nickname suited it just right. It was 4 STORIES HIGH. It was painted a nice shade of kaki that wasn't exactly kaki but it was white either. It had tiles plastered right below the roof. Each tile was half blue and the other half yellow. And each stair that led each floor was spiraled. If it weren't for the sign I would've sworn it was Prince William's palace or something like that. I walked inside the Admission Office where the Attendant was.

"May I help you?" she said rather curtly and impatient.

"Umm… yes I'm umm… Sonic Ace Hedgehog the new student here," I said while I played with my gloved fingers looking down at the marble white floor.

"Mhmm…" she said while typing away on her computer, "Grade?"

"I- I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"What grade are you signing up for," she said her voice becoming more and more curtly and impatient by the minute.

"Oh umm… tenth grade?" I asked like a complete doofus although I knew the answer to her simple question.

"Right… will apparently you are new here walk to the principal's office, knock, go in and she'll take from there."

Without any more words I shuffled my feet to the principal's office. I knocked and walked in. There waiting on a computer chair was the principal. She wore a black pant suit that didn't even make her look a year older.

"Sonic Ace Hedgehog?" she asked.

I nodded my head slowly in response.

"Here's your schedule and if you go over to the water fountain outside you'll see Knuckles a red echidna."

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am," I said while inside I was doing a happy dance.

I walked out the door and there he was the echidna known as Knuckles.

"Yo KNUCKLES!"

"Hey bro," he said while we fist pumped.

"So I trust you have a fun tour for me?"

"YA BET BRO!"

We walked around and he showed me where all my classes were the dorm rooms and all that stuff.

"KNUCKLES!"

I turned back I saw 2 other hedgehogs one with grey fur and the other black with red streaks.

"SILVER! SHADOW!"

"Tourin' a newbie I see," said the Silver Hedgehog which I presume to be Silver.

"Yup. An old friend from WAAAY back. Sonic, Silver, Silver, Sonic. Shadow," he said pointing to the black and red streaked hedgehog, "Sonic, and finally Sonic, Shadow."

We all shook hands, and talked like old friends. Somehow our chat turned to crushes and the latest dating news.

"Knuckles you still crushing on Rouge or is it Cosmo now?" teased Silver.

"Yah I WOULD wanna see that," said Shadow.

Knuckles laughed a nervous laugh, "Whoa guys look Cosmo's nice but she isn't my type she's Tail's type and Rouge is MY type."

"Rouge? Tails? They're also here?" I asked happily. Tails was another of my friends so was Rouge, but not always she always thought of herself as a… I guess you could say a "sexy" bat.

"Definitely." said Knuckles, "We'll see them at lunch later see if they remember you. Anyways…" teased Knuckles back to Silver, "have you still got the hots for a certain pink hedgehog maybe Amy Rose?"

Silver blushed fiercely a deep crimson red, "I never did. You know that," said Silver rather shyly.

_Amy Rose huh? What a divine name and for sure for divine girl, wonder if she's single_

I thought it but apparently I said it too. The guys just stared at me with BIG, WIDE eyes that could scare the living "you know what" out of anyone.

"Why are you guys starring at me like that?" I said unaware I had just stated my thoughts.

"FYI," said Shadow, "She is MEGA HOT; she's divine just like her name and she's single."

"No one can get her for sure though," continued Silver, "the shortest relationship she had with a guy was for 5 minutes and she dumped him."

"Whoa, guys. I don't want to date ok." I said feeling nervous.

"You don't have to bro you just hear her name and BAM! You're done for," said Knuckles practically screaming "BAM."

The bell rang and we all headed our separate ways for class. If I ever saw this so called "Amy" I was gonna judge what she really was like.


	2. So that's her

**The Random Coyote: OMG! Thanks for being my FIRST review I feel so happy! I'll continue the story. Thanks for the comment. xD**

**If you guys have any ideas for what chapter 3 should be about Review or PM me and I'll take your ideas! Well here it goes: Chapter 2.**

I checked my schedule. "Hmm… seems like French is my first period with… Ms. Andre." I said.

I walked up to my classroom. It was all the way at the END of the school and it was a VERY big stride. I opened the flame red door with the silver handle. I walked inside. I looked around. Ms. Andre, a nice chubby panda, looked at me. It seemed she had JUST begun to take attendance.

She smiled at me and sweetly said, "May I help you young man?"

Dumbfounded I said, "Umm… yes I'm new here. I'm Sonic Ace Hedgehog."

She looked down onto her clipboard and scanned it, looked up at me and said, "Yes you're right… I'm afraid all of the seats are taken so I'm afraid you're going to have to sit over there," she said pointing at a table where a pink hedgehog sat at, "I would put you somewhere else but all the teams where the boys are full."

I silently whispered a thank you only she and I could here, puffed up my chest and walked over to the girl. As I walked I saw how every one of the boys looked at me with faces with a bit of jealousy, laughter while it seemed their eyes were predicting the future. I sat down across from the pink hedgehog, and stared. She was quite something to look at. Her quills were shoulder length, a few curls here and there as accents; she wore the girl's school uniform which consisted of: a white button down blouse, a red and black plaid skirt and tie. The only thing that made here different was her red headband and her blouse wasn't tucked in. I almost drooled until she caught me.

"Umm… dude what are staring at?" she said rather curtly.

"Huh what umm… nothing," she had awoken me from daze.

I looked around the whole class was staring and with their eyes they showed me a warning as to not crush on her.

"Dude, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY CHECKING ME OUT!" she whispered fiercely pointing her accusing finger at me.

"I AM NOT. WHY SHOULD I?" I said rising from my seat. The class had just started to scream in approval.

Ms. Andre looked up from her clipboard unaware of what had happened.

"SONIC, AMY!"

We looked at her. She started lecturing us on disrupting the class and having us going to detention if we did it again. Too bad I wasn't paying attention to her half the time. I was just thinking,

"_So this is the famous Amy Rose. I can't believe it! I guess Knuckles, Silver and Shadow didn't lie. She was hot."_

"Do you understand?" said Ms. Andre

Amy and I looked down at the floor and shamefully we said in unison, "Yes Ms. Andre we understand."

"Good let's get on to class," she said as Amy and I took our seats, "Today we shall work on the play 'Amour Est Merveilleux.' Would anybody like to tell me what it translates to in English?"

I quickly raise my hand and shout out, "LOVE IS WONDERFUL!" (French was always a cinch for me.)

She smiled and said, "Right Sonic, however I would appreciate it if next time you raise your hand and wait to be called on."

I looked down embarrassed and blushed a deep wine red. When I looked up I saw Amy snickering at me saying, "Didn't they teach you how to raise your hand in kindergarten?"

I just whispered back, "Didn't they at least teach you some manners?" We both snickered.

"It's your job to recreate the love scene which is Act 4 Scene 3 with your partner," continued Ms. Andre, "You must turn it in 3 days and failure to do so will cause an F for the whole quarter."

The bell rang. Amy got packed up and got up and stood in front of me. I will NOT get a freakin' F because of you! I'll choose the time we practice and remember one thing. I'm your boss from now on and probably your WORST nightmare," then she sweetly added, "Now remember that." She touched my nose with her index finger strolled off like a priss and met up with her friends at the door laughing and talking. What was up with this strange and beautiful girl?

**OKAY CHAPTER 2: DONE. What did you all think? I think it came out good but I mean that was MY **

**Opinion. So please Rate and Review. Once again thanks RANDOM COYOTE! Hope you guys liked it! **

**Sonamy OUT! xD (sorry I'm too perky xD)**


	3. Guys don't do ballet

**I'm so happy I think this fan fiction might actually come out good if you ask me. I have so much fun just doing what I like. It's just so fun. Ok, ok let's see the beginning of chapter 3. Oh wait I just remembered. I wanna give a big thanks to my second reviewer Blackwolf 124. You guys are the best. Well the time we've been waiting for Chapter 3! xD**

Just when I thought I had gotten rid of Amy I found out I wasn't. We both had 1st lunch together, then we Science together 5th period and finally… ballet 7th period. LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT. I DIDN'T PICK BALLET; IT WAS THE SCHOOL. They apparently "needed" some "more" boys. The only good thing about that class was well… ok, ok just hold on let me finish laughing. Ok I'm good. The only good thing about ballet was KNUCKLES, SILVER AND SHADOW WERE IN BALLET WITH ME. NOT ONLY THAT SINCE I DIDN'T KNOW AND NEITHER DID MY PARENTS I DIDN'T HAVE TO WEAR "MAN" TIGHTS, BUT THEY DID. It was hilarious seeing them prancing around in their tights; too bad that got me a good beating. Now I know not to make fun of 2 hedgehogs and an echidna named Knuckles for his spiked knuckles.

"Now, now ladies and gentlemen settle down," said our ballet instructor, Mrs. Derby, "the school has said that is no longer required for the boys to wear tights."

Silver, Knuckles, Shadow, me and the rest of the boys were seriously dancing. However, I was sad because I would no longer be laughing the whole time at Silver Knuckles and Shadow.

"Either way boys and girls, we shall practice a very complicated routine for ballet. I have made the decision to let the boys and girls choose their partners. It must be boys and girls."

I looked around and already saw everyone paring up. Silver paired up with Blaze, a pretty lavender female cat with a Chakra on her forehead. Shadow paired up with a human girl named Maria while Knuckles paired up with Rouge. I would've walked up to Rouge but like in Elementary they were having a "moment." Everyone else seemed to have someone in mind… well except for me… and Amy. The teacher forcefully paired us together while we both glared with fiery eyes at each other.

"FYI Sonic, don't think I wanted this pairing."

"You think I DO!" I whispered pretty loud. Mrs. Derby looked at us with a warning glare.

"Students this move has been taught for over a long period of time. Your female partner shall run from the right of stage while your male partner will stand in middle of the stage. The female partner shall then jump and get caught then the male will let her go softly. Sonic and Amy you start first."

We took our places. I wasn't nervous at all. I had to this all the time at home with my sister Sonia for her ballet class and Amy wasn't even close to Sonia's size so this would be cinch. However, she _**was**_ mean to me. Amy gave me this glare telling me _DON'T DROP ME! _I chuckled lightly. This was about to get fun.

**Amy's POV**

I ran to Sonic and Jetted. I was so relieved to be caught, but that feeling was over when he PURPOSELY dropped me. I landed on the floor with a loud thud. I looked around and everyone was laughing especially Sonic. "SONIC!" I yelled furiously. I stopped and looked at him dumbfounded. He looked… he looked… so… so handso- wait no… no… I hate him and he hates me. I looked at the floor and looked up. He… had stopped laughing.

Sonic's POV I stopped laughing. I'm surprised I never noticed she looked cute when she was so cute when she was mad… and especially with her pink tutu. I extended my hand out to her as to show I was sorry and I really meant it. She rudely rejected it but I really can't blame her. I did after all drop her and humiliate her. "Ok, ok," said Mrs. Derby, "Let's all give a try, but Sonic if you could just hold on to Amy next time." We started again and this time I held on to her and let her go gently as we had been instructed. Mrs. Derby seemed very please and asked if we could try out for the play of Amour Est Merveilleux. "I know that Ms. Andrés class is doing it and you two are in her class. The school is presenting it and it features some ballet scenes and you two seem to be experts at it, so I was wondering if you two could audition for it." I was about to say I was a boy and I wasn't going to humiliate me publicly but Amy decided for BOTH OF US. "YES DEFENITLEY," she practically shrieked. _Oh boy what is SERIOUSLY wrong with this girl?!_

Hey guys me again! So Chapter 3 is finally done. I've been so busy I finished it at 6:06 pm US time. Well any ideas for chapter 4? I'll find a way to use them. Well guys SONAMY OUT! xD 


	4. He held my heart

**Hey guys! Sonamy here. My dad had to work today Monday so yesterday night we had to go to sleep at 9:00pm U.S time. My dad doesn't mind if my brother and I stay awake at night as long as we're awake but in bed. (Yes I share a room with my little brother (10 yrs. Old) (me: 12 yrs. Old) so I stayed awake asking my brother for suggestions with this chapter. Of course he didn't take serious like any 10 year old brother and started asking silly say things like: Sonic's gonna murder you for this fan fiction. Either way I really hope you guys enjoy this story and I hope I get more reviews. Thanks RandomHedgehog and S-B216. If only you guys understood how your guys' wonderful reviews make me feel and help me with this story. Please recommend this story to your friends if you can! I would really, really appreciate it! xD Well here it is: CHAPTER 4! xD**

**Amy's POV**

I woke up and did my usual routine: I took a shower, changed into my school uniform, combed my tangled quills **(A/N: Yes I myself am wondering how this is possible)** , clipped my usual head band and bow, had breakfast and drove to school in my pink sports car. That day I ignored all of my friends while they talked to me. Why? Because I couldn't forget yesterday's "incident." He laughed at me and humiliated me purposely, yet… he extended his hand to show me he truly was sorry. He was so… never mind.

**_We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time_**

I had just gotten a text. I looked down; it was from Cosmo my friendly Seedrian.

**Cosmo: Yo gal. Yuv been ignoring evryne; frum dance class wusnt it? xD YUV GOTTA CRUSH ON SONIC! xDDDD**

I looked up, "Cosmo… you don't have to text me your right next to me… you can just talk to me…" I said pretty weirded out**.**

She laughed at me, "I've been trying too for the past 5 minutes and then I realized that you would pay attention to me if I texted you."

I looked down at the cement floor; I laughed, "Cosmo it's not because of Sonic."

She raised her eyebrow; she wasn't buying it. She was about to say something but then she saw Tails, pulled my hands and ran.

"HI TAILS, oh umm… I mean: Hey Tails… sup?"

I laughed while Cosmo blushed crimson then Tails blushed too and in his perky self he said rather shyly rubbing his neck, "Hey Cosmo. Hey I was wondering if you would umm… maybe go to the park this afternoon with me."

I answered for Cosmo, "SHE WOULD LOVE TOO!" OH MY GOD! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! NOT AGAIN! I have this horrible habit of answering for people.

"We umm… have to go," I grabbed Cosmo's hand and rushed out while she gave Tails the "call me sign" with her fingers.

"Amy you are really crushing on a boy aren't you?" she said accusingly.

I stopped walking and let go of Cosmo. "No Cosmo… I'm not… I'm not crushing on a boy."

She wasn't buying it once again. Every time I answer for someone it's normally because I like this boy even **_I _**can't control that. It's a dead giveaway. Cosmo once again was going to object, but the 1st period bell rang and I ran to French and in out of sight and mixed into the crowd leaving a very suspicious Cosmo behind.

I wasn't paying attention… at all…

"Looks like someone's ignoring me," said Sonic smirking at me.

I woke up from my daze and sat right up, "Well you know I have a right to; considering what happened yesterday," I said snickering.

Sonic just chuckled, "Whatever… let's just get over with our French project."

"Fine I'll be Julie and you'll be my love interest, Paris."

"HECK NO! I will definitely NOT be YOUR love interest," he said controversially.

"Ok… You can be JULIE instead," I said in a VERY bright manner trying to blackmail him.

"Where do I start?" he stated grumpily.

I pointed to his first line and he started, "Julie… do you think… do you think you could ever love a… a foolish man like me. Yes… a man… a man who has repeatedly left you to suffer… suffer just to save… to save his name… his family… his reputation," he said so… passionately.

I just stood there like an idiot… his acting… his acting spoke to me.

"Amy, are you ok?' then he grinned like an idiot, "or is someone falling for me?"

"HECK NO. Just… let's keep on going."

**Sonic's POV**

"HECK NO. Just… let's keep on going." Amy said looking at the floor. She started.

She turned around no longer facing me, "Oh Paris, I DO love you, but you've stomped on my heart… so many times," she faced me now, "Paris… although none of us have ever sought our release our love isn't so strong. Oh Paris I DO love you, but trust is something I do not have with you no longer," she acted out so… passionately.

"Oh Julie. Trust me. How I can reassure you? I have no idea. Just let me show you the wonders of the world, our love. Why? Because I love you dear Am- uh umm… Julie."

Her beautiful big emerald eyes just looked mine and mine at hers. We stopped we looked down at the floor embarrassed. There was some awkward silence while the rest of the class practiced their parts. She was the first to speak up.

"Umm Sonic… I'm really sorry for making you do the play involuntarily, I do it when I li- it's just a bad habit."

"It's ok," I said, "I would quit if I my big sister Sonia hadn't found out and hadn't made me memorize the parts for Paris."

She laughed a sweet laugh. Then the bell rang and we didn't see each other another 3 periods.

**Amy's POV**

It was lunch time. I walked along with Cream, Cosmo, Mina, Rouge, Blaze and many other of my friends to the lunch line. I served myself some tossed salad, mashed potatoes and some Caviar (yes… we are a semi-rich school.) We sat down at our usual table and started texting each other. Yes… I know how stupid this is they just don't want to have a civilized REAL conversation. After all that is "silly" but doing a chat group isn't?

**Cosmo: xD**

**Cream: What are you holding back Cosmo?**

**Mina: o_0 Oooo Cosmos got sum juicy topc (A/N: Topic)**

**Blaze: Cant WAIT 2 HERE! xD**

**Rouge: Cum on sweet cheeks **

**Everyone: Amy?**

**You: (0,0)**

**Cosmo: ALTHO AMY DUSNT ADMIT IT SHES CRUSHIN ON SONIC! xD oops**

**Everyone: o_0**

**You: Wo guys. Don't lisen to Cosmo cuz I don't …**

**Rouge:Mhmm…**

**Cream and Cosmo: WATCH OUT AMY! **

**Cosmo:xD**

**You: Huh?**

I turned around and all I saw a rusty football hurling at me.

_Bonk_

"WOAH AMY!" said Shadow as if his life depended on NOT hitting me.

"WOAH AMY!" said Knuckles as if his life depended on NOT hitting me.

"WOAH AM-"

"WOULD YOU SHADOW, KNUCKLES AND SILVER STOP IT," then with all my fury I summoned my piko piko hammer accidentally. Embarrassed because of my actions I hid my hammer behind my back but then I saw Sonic.

**Sonic's POV**

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. I could've just run away with my super speed but Amy had already seen me.

I walked over to her and the guys then I saw Rouge then I flashed Amy and Rouge a pretty weak smile.

"Hey Rouge too long no se- AMY!"

"Great another guy acting like his life depended on me or something."

"Shoot I'm so sorry… Shadow take her the nurse," Shadow shook his head, "Silver, Knuckles?"

"Dude… you threw the football," said Shadow.

"You didn't catch it," Sonic retorted.

"You threw it wrong!"

"Fine," Sonic grumbled, "Let's go."

**Amy's POV**

**_He was holding my hand… xD_**


	5. She bled my heart away

**Hey guys! I'm so happy: 7 reviews! Yah I suck I'm happy for 7 REVIEWS, BUT THEY MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY! Btw sorry for updating pretty late you see I helped my dad paint most of the kitchen and then he made me and my brother do yard work (don't judge me I personally like yard work.) So reviews:**

** Nicole Gilskilz: *thumbs up* thanks. I too thought this story was gonna be cliché. So I guess you know I'm a 12 year old in 7****th**** grade. *face palms* DUHH! I put that in Chapter 4. Either way thanks Niki I appreciate it and btw the reason I got these ideas was from watching too many high school movies or cheerleading movies like Bring It On: All or Nothing (yes I'm a year underage to watch this I know) xD Either way , I'M SO HAPPY! xD**

** S-B216: Yes me too. CLIFFHANGER MUAHHHAHA…. Sorry it probably wasn't a good cliffhanger. I'm not good with them. I just trust my writer "instinct" when it tells me to go or stop. I felt like Amy saying "He's holding my hand" was the right sentence or thought in this case to stop. Well I hope I did a good job with the cliffhanger. Hehe xD. CHAPTER. 5. IS. ON. **

**Amy's POV**

_**He held my hand xD**_

I snapped back to reality and pulled my hand away. Sonic looked down, saw what I did and turned away from me. I know that move from being on SOOO many dates… he was… blushing. I turned away too for the same reason. He was the first to speak up.

"Hey… sorry about the football."

"It's ok it was an accident… it was, was it?"

"Totally Ames."

"Ames?"

"Yah I just gave you a new nickname," he said grinning like an idiot. He had totally ruined the moment. The moment? Wha-

I couldn't take it anymore, I summoned my hammer and bonked him on the head hard enough to hurt but light enough for him NOT to have a concussion. He held my hand once again and stopped. He looked me in the eyes and leaned forward as if it was for a kiss. I just closed my eyes and waited. Then he laughed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" I yelled.

"Your, your FACE! You should've seen it when you hit me with your hammer bonker thing! IT WAS PRICELESS! I had to stop and replay it in my head!"

"That explains a lot like why that kiss never came- wait what?" I muttered.

As Sonic led me to the nurse's office I was full of thoughts.

_**I was gonna let him kiss me? Kiss Sonic Ace Hedgehog? What? Gawd… NO, NO, NO, NO," **_I screamed as I panicked in my mind.

"Why are you screaming?" said Sonic REAL weirded out.

"Huh?"

"You were screaming all like: NO, NO GODZILLA NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed having the whole student body's eyes on us.

A sweat drop formed on my forehead and I put an embarrassed face on as I made my way to the nurse's office when he caught up to me. I finally said, "No. I wasn't screaming like that," I stopped walking, I pointed my finger at his chest, "In fact I didn't know I was FREAKIN' SCREAMING," I started walking, "You know what… I'm sorry let's just have fun WITH MY HAMMER!"

He looked at me with frightened eyes. I just sighed, "Sonic go back to the cafeteria I'm not new here and btw I know where the nurse's office is. In fact, you've been leading me the wrong way the WHOLE TIME!"

He rubbed his neck embarrassed and caught up to me, "Look I'm sorry Ames," he flinched, "don't hit me again. Please?"

I just laughed and smiled at him, "It's fine, keep the nickname I actually like it."

"Ok then, once again look I'm sorry you see your personality is hard to read at ALL times. Sometimes your mean. Sorry I mean MOST OF THE TIME your mean," I just rolled my eyes, "and times like this your nice. Your like a closed book… that's glued shut."

**Sonic's POV**

"What do you propose?" she answered calmly now leading ME to the nurse's office.

"Well… we could go to the park or something this afternoon… not like a date at all," he said.

"Duhh," she said calmly smiling at me and flipping her quills. **(A/N: Ultimate flirting move!)**

We stopped by at the nurse's office, "Hey before you leave we should trade numbers to make sure we don't ditch on each other or anything."

We did.

"See ya Sonikku," she said waving closing the door to the nurse.

I stood there waving back like an idiot, even after she closed the door.

_**Sonikku?**_ I chuckled. _**This girl really is something. When she flipped her pink luscious quills, was it just me or did music play and did time really slow down? **_I sighed.

**Amy's POV**

_**Stupid…**_** (A/N: Amy was calling herself stupid btw)**

**Sonic's POV**

"Oww…" I looked back, "Oh it you Knuckles, Silver and Shadow."

"Don't Oh it's you Knuckles, Silver and Shadow us," mimicked Shadow then Knuckles continued, "We saw everything and I tell you that was PURE SICK."

I looked confused at them; then Silver acted me out by waving his hand, his knees like jelly and he even put on this nerd face, which I'm not like in any way btw.

"Stalkers," I muttered under my breath.

"Your obviously crushing on her, plus didn't we warn you what would happen if you did?" Silver said.

"Yes you did and I don't care. It's not like I like her like that, plus it's not like I even like her as a friend."

"Ya, ya let's just get going to next period."

"Ya whatever."

I had 5th period Science with the guys… and "her."

As the teacher talked I just texted. Texting with the guys was boring I needed someone new. I saw her writing down on her IAN (Interactive Notebook or Science notebook) and then she looked up and smiled at me when I glanced back at her. I looked away, then at my phone.

_**No… **_click. _**No stop! **_Send. _**NOOOOO!**_

**Sonic: Hey**

**Amy: Hey? Arnt u suposd to pay attenshun?**

**Sonic: I cud say the same thng 'bout u**

**Amy: hehe**

**Sonic: Ok then.**

**Amy: Aftr the park do u wanna stop at my plce and practis 4 da play**

**Sonic: Sureeee**

**Amy: Yeshhh?**

**Sonic: LOL**

**Amy: o_0**

**Sonic: Do we need practis 4 Ms. Andre? **

**Amy: Don't know…**

**Sonic: **

**Amy: Ok then?**

**Sonic: ;) see ya Ames**

**(Sonic has just logged off)**

**Amy: L8tr Sonikku**


	6. Love Really is Wonderful

**Hey guys! OMG** **I'm sooo sorry for making chapter 5 the first chapter. It's fixed now. Once again I'm sooooo sorry. Well here's chapter 6. (Btw: I'm so sorry I updated late you see I had more yard work and my brother didn't help me AT ALL this time!)**

**Amy's POV**

School's over and I'm mentally scolding myself. Sonikku? I'm way stupid. I called Cosmo.

**Cosmo's POV**

_**And it goes like this: Take me by the tongue and I'll know you and kiss me till your drunk and I'll show you I got the moves like Jagger**_

I looked down at my Galaxy s4 phone. It was Amy.

"Amy gal wassup. Look I would LOVE to talk but I have that date with Tails you set me up with."

She answered desperately, "I know… that's why I called."

"Look if you're trying to get me not to go your wro-"

She interrupted me, "No it's not that. Sonic wanted to get to know me better so he invited me… to the park. I don't want him to get the wrong idea so I was wondering if you could you know let me tag along?"

I was really looking forward to being alone with Tails but I had to stick with Amy, "Fine go to the park and wait for me there."

"Thanks Cosmo I owe you a million."

**Click. **

**Tails' POV**

**Na, na, na, na, BATMAN**

Sonic was calling me.

"Yello," I greeted Sonic as I got ready for my date with Cosmo.

"Dude! I need to tag along with you and Cosmo because I told Amy I wanted to get to know her better and, and then I invited her to the park and I don't want her to think it's a date so now I need to tag along with you guys so once again she doesn't get the wrong idea! *huff, huff.*"

"Whoa dude calm down. I'm not letting you come with me and Cosmo!"

"Please little guy, I'm *huff* hyperventilating!"

"Fine meet me at the park and wait for me there!"

"THANKS BUD!"

**Click. **

**Amy's POV**

I was at the park waiting for Cosmo when I saw Sonic. I just walked up to him.

"Hey Amy," he responded shyly.

"Hey Sonic," I responded back.

"Hey before we leave I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Yah me too Sonic."

"Who did you invite?"

"Cosmo; you?"

"Tails."

**Oh no… We both invited lovebirds. Love's gonna be in the air…**

"Amy over here," said Cosmo.

"Hey Cosmo glad you could make it."

"Sonic, over here," said Tails.

"Hey bud, glad you could make it."

"Hey Cosmo," said Tails all lovey dubbey.

"Hey Tails."

"You look beautiful."

"You look good too Tails," blushed Cosmo.

"Oh would you look at the time," I interrupted then Sonic said, "Geez, your right Amy let's not waste time no longer."

Cosmo and Tails just shrugged and walked. I just looked and Sonic and screamed, "WAIT UP COSMO!"

It stayed like that for half an hour until Tails said, "Look guys why don't we play hide and seek."

Sonic and I just exchanged faces.

"Umm… Tails we're in 10th grade. We don't play hide and seek," Sonic said.

I just glared at him, "We'd love to play Tails," and then I nudged Sonic in the ribs, "_**Right SONIC!"**_

"Yah of course, you guys hide we count."

_1…_

_ 2…_

_ 3..._

_ 4…_

_ 5…_

___6…_

_ 7…_

_ 8…_

_ 9…_

_ 10…_

**Ready or not here we come**

**Sonic's POV**

We started looking for Cosmo and Tails. 10 minutes had passed and we still hadn't found them. Then Amy pointed at a giggling bush. We looked behind it quietly and about 100 of our brain cells burned, well at least mine Amy just thought it was cute. Cosmo was giggling when Tails kissed her while he held her back. I just couldn't help myself. I took out my phone. Amy gave me a death glare.

**SNAP!**

Tails just looked at me and so did Cosmo. God, that left a mark.

"Isn't anyone gonna look at Amy for a change?"

"YOU TOOK THE FREAKIN' PICTURE FAKER!" Tails said.

"Whoa since when are you Shadow?"

"It's ok Tails and Cosmo we're not gonna tell anyone; it's fine," Amy reassured them.

"Thanks Amy," Cosmo said.

Amy just winked and said, "Cosmo can you join me and Sonic. We're gonna go to my house to practice for the play Amour Est Merveilleux."

"Sure," Cosmo smiled.

"Can Tails tag along Amy?"

She just shrugged in approval.

When we got to Amy's house I just gasped. Though it was a 2 story like most houses around here the garden was different. It was nicely cut, it had animal shaped hedges, a fountain and the house seemed to be Victorian Style. We headed to her room. It was girly so nothing special about it.

"Tails and Cosmo make yourselves at home while Sonic and I practice. My parents aren't here so you can raid the kitchen if you like," Amy said.

"Or find a room to make-out and name it make-out mountain."

"SONIC!"

Embarrassed of my comment they just walked away.

"Okay Sonic let's start," Amy said impatiently.

We started and we practiced till the end. We both did a great job.

"Ok so these are the last lines of the play Sonic," she started, "Paris you have finally taken me alone to be with you. I feel so… so wonderful. Alas my father will find out soon and have you killed."

"To prevent that terrible fate, I myself shall poison me."

"PARIS, NO!"

"Au revoir, dear Julie," I acted out as I gently grabbed her chin and then pretended to drink the poison soon to fall on her bed.

**Amy's POV**

"Ahh. My dear Paris. Fallen down dead," I said as I hugged him as the script told me too. I felt Sonic grabbing my head and gently pressing his lips against mine. This wasn't my first kiss. I had kissed many guys, but I had never felt so many fireworks.

He moaned in approval. It felt so right to be in his arms. Well that is until-

**SNAP!**

I got up and looked back. Tails had taken a picture.

"Revenge is best served with a PICTURE!" said he said smirking.

"Oh god… Tails it was part of the play," I lied.

"Really? I remember reading that play a bunch of times and it never said so."

"This is the "improved" version," I quoted with my hands.

"Oh… I guess I'm going to have to find another way to get revenge on Sonic.

I looked up at Cosmo; she had raised her eyebrow and she obviously hadn't bought it. She said nothing though since she too was caught red-handed.

"Anyways, do you guys wanna get lunch downstairs?" I said trying to get the kiss scene off of everyone's minds.

"Sorry Amy I have to go," said Cosmo.

Then Tails said, "I have to go too and finish my homework."

They walked out the door leaving me and Sonic alone in my house.

"What about you?" I asked Sonic.

"Sorry I have to go too and get homework done."

"Oh," I said sadly as I talked to him at the exit.

"Sorry Ames," he said.

He leaned in as if he was going to kiss me. I didn't close my eyes this time since I knew he wasn't going to kiss me… I was wrong. He pressed his lips against mine and it stayed like that for about a minute. Then he left me alone in my house remembering our kiss.

**Too cliché? I think it is. Well again sorry I updated late. If you guys have complaints about my story tell me and I won't get mad just tell them to me in a sandwich like this: Nice comment, complaint, nice comment. Anyways, I'm sorry once again for posting chapter 1. One more thing: I would really appreciate guys if you gave some ideas for any of the chapters. I would deeply appreciate it. Please R&R. SONAMY OUT xD**


	7. Snap goes my heart

**Hey guys! So here are the answers to my review(s) xD :**

**Nicole Gilskilz: I love your idea Nikki I will definitely use it in this chapter! xD**

**S-B216: Yes don't worry I didn't forget about Bella. I saved her for this chapter to make drama… which I'm not good at either **

**PuppyPaw: I appreciate your comment. Your right why change the POVs for the other characters when I'm putting nothing important. Still although you very negative comments are right, please remember I'm new at this and I have no idea how to do this stuff. Also I would also appreciate it if you said everything you said NICELY. ;) Thanks anyways for the feedback. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character except for Bella and all the teachers… I wish I owned Sonic and Amy… one day… one day xD**

**Amy's POV**

I'm just so excited. That kiss or kisses shared between me and Sonic had made us stronger. We even tried out for the play and WE MADE IT! I'm Julie and he's Paris. *sigh* I never thought I'd end up liking Sonic and he would like me. 3

**Bella's POV**

"Bella gal, what's got you down?" said my best friend Fiona the Fox.

"Oh hey Fi," I responded rather glumly, "I just miss Sonic. Every time I see Scourge I just… I just. No… no… please don't cry," I started to fan myself, "Crap, no, no oh god my mascara's gonna run."

"It's ok Bella, just breathe in and out."

I did.

"You know what Fi, I'm just gonna go shadowing." **(A/N: Another disclaimer this was Nicole's idea! xD)**

"Shadowing?"

"Oh Fi… you've got A LOT to learn. I'm just gonna go to his school to see how it is. It's like a tour that a student gives me. I'll sign up for shadowing and I'll use that as an excuse to see him. Oh it'll be Romeo and Juliet," I sighed.

"1st of all, isn't shadowing Sonic more like stalking him and 2nd of all I hope you know Romeo and Juliet died at the end of the story," said Fiona ruining my daydream.

"IT'S NOT STALKING FIONA and although Romeo and Juliet died," I sighed, "They died together."

"Ya 'cause dying with your girlfriend is always good idea," Fiona muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Fiona flinched, "Nothing, nothing at all."

**Sonic's POV**

"Hello-, Oh hey Bella, look I'd love to talk but I have to practice for a play I tried out for a play and I really need to practice- yes I'm not kidding- no babe it's not like that at all- babe I was going to ask you to come but I've been really busy- It's today Friday- Look I'm sorry I didn't call you- yes I love you which is why I'm asking for you to forgive me- ok babe- see yah."

"Who was that?" asked Tails.

"My girlfriend Bella," I shrugged.

"Bella? Girlfriend?"

"Ya?"

"Good thing that kiss between you and Amy was just acting."

_**Crap! How could I forget I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!**_

__"Yah… sureee."

"Oh another thing, why did you tell her you practicing your lines while you're here with me just chillin'."

"To get her to hang up. She calls me EVERYDAY! She's so… so clingy," I whined.

"So to get her away from you without suspicion you decided to invite her to a play where you kiss Amy. That's a great plan Sonic!" said a sarcastic Tails.

_**Oh crap…**_

**Amy's POV**

That lie I told Tails about there was a new kissing scene wasn't a complete lie. Today the teacher said to "modernize" the play then if we had to kiss. If we didn't it was ok, but she would give us an A-. What kind of teacher does that?! Either way Sonic and I said we would kiss "for the A+." 3

_**Rriiiiiiiiinnnnng**_

The bell rang luckily I had just gotten to Drama on time. Because I tried out for the play I had drama now instead of Ballet until the play was over.

"OK STUDENTS," clapped Mrs. Phelps, "last rehearsal before the play this afternoon at 7:00."

We rehearsed until it was lunch. I went to my locker to drop off my stuff on the way to lunch. … when I saw Sonic.

"Hey Ames or should I say beautiful," he said smirking.

My jade green eyes sparkled. About 10 feet away from us I saw a red-haired hedgehog staring at us but I didn't care.

I blushed crimson, "Hey Sonikku," I said as he gently brushed away my bangs.

"So are you ready for tonight?" he asked.

"Of course," now he held my chin lightly and turned it about 90˚, "Are you going to kiss me?"

He smiled and said, "Try and stop me."

I didn't… I just closed my eyes. His breath told me he was leaning forward.

"YOU *****!"(the b- word) The red- haired hedgehog screamed and then she slapped me.

"ARRGH," I summoned my hammer and was about to swing it until Sonic said, "AMY STOP IT! Bella is that you?"

It was the first time since the kiss that he called me by my REAL name.

"Sonic, you know this girl?" I said rather hurt and I even made sure NOT to use the nickname I gave him.

"Look guys… I-I-I can e-explain t-this," he stuttered, "but first, Bella WHY ARE YOU HERE AT MY SCHOOL!"

"BECAUSE SONY I LOVE YOU!" I took the shadowing over here for East High just to see YOU! I separated from my tour guide Miles Tails Prower JUST TO SEE YOU TRYING MAKE WITH THIS SLUT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SLUT?! I'M SORRY BUT DO YOU NEED A MIRROR TO SEE THE REAL ONE?!" Amy retorted.

**Amy's POV**

I felt this… this… anger inside of me because of Sonic. It was obvious this was his girlfriend. I focused my anger on my hammer and summoned it. Sonic knew what I was about to do and he flinched.

"No…" I whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you Sonic because this hammer helped us get closer and I'm not changing that."

I cried and ran to the bathroom. The only sound that comforted me was the slap that Bella gave Sonic.

I sat at the stairs of the school's entrance. I sobbed.

_**How could I expect him to like me? I've always been the one to dump guys now the table flipped he's the dumper and I'm the victim. HOW? HOW?**_

**We're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time **

I had gotten multiple texts. I didn't want to do anything but my inner super perk teenager made me.

**Rouge: Gal were R U**

**Cosmo: I'm sooo sory gal**

**Blaze: I feel 4 U**

**Mina: Missed U at lunch**

**Cream: Feel so sorry 4U :'(**

My friends were there for me. The whole school knew now. They didn't look at me wrong they looked at Sonic wrong. Proof of that: my friends. I had second thoughts of showing up to the play, but I showed up and put my costume on. It was a dress of many shades of red; it looked like I was wearing a thin sleeveless dress with a long silk robe with long sleeves that were puffed from my shoulder on top of it. I wasn't sure this dress made me look good but the looks all the boys gave me said otherwise.

I felt a grip on my hand; I looked back, "Ames we-."

"Don't call me that," I said glaring at him and pulling my hand away briskly.

"Amy! Please listen to me!" he pleaded.

"You've got five minutes."

"Amy please don't hold a grudge against me. I truly love you Amy," he held my both my hands now, "please Amy! I have no more feelings for Bella; we broke up! Can you please take me back so we can be together?"

I bit my tongue. He seemed to be telling your truth… I sighed and looked down at the wood floor. "Your time's up Sonic," I turned and walked away, I turned back and said, "Sonic?"

"Yes Amy," he said as his face brightened up.

"It's not who you really are in the inside; it's how your actions define you,"** (A/N: I got this from Batman)** and with that I was gone to Rouge aka my make-up artist.

"Honey, it's gonna be fine," Rouge assured me as I cried.

"H-he had a g-g-g-girlfriend and still h-he t-took the r-risk?"

Rouge hugged me, "It's fine gal; it's fine. Now let's do your make-up for Julie. Not to be mean either sweetie," she said wiping my tears, "try not to cry your mascara's gonna run."

I just laughed a small sweet laughed. Rouge was the best friend any girl could have. I went on stage and I saw Bella. I expected her to be here in away because I knew she wouldn't let Sonic forget what he had done to both of us. It all went well until the kiss scene. When I was supposed to kiss him I could tell that he expected to me to. I just stuck to the old script which was hugging him until the curtain went down. Nothing was worth kissing Sonic anymore. /3 **(A/N: Broken heart)**

**Hey guys so what did you think? Was it still too Cliché? Once again the original idea was to have Bella see Sonic do the play and Amy secretly sees Bella kissing Sonic making her find out he has a girlfriend making her feel sad. Then Nicole suggested Bella going shadowing and I was all like: "BRILLIANT." *flashbulb on top of head* I really appreciate Nicole. Any ideas for Chapter 8? I have writer's block now I need ideas! BTW I'm updating everyday because I'm on my 2 week vaca but when it ends next Monday I won't update as frequently for sure because I'm in a tough program that gives me A LOT of homework so sorry. I'll try to keep updating as frequently! Promise ;) Well guys SONAMY OUT xD Shoot one more THING: What would you guys like me to write after this story. This story isn't closed to finished but I want inspiration so you guys let me know what you want! ;) xD**


	8. Girls and balls

**Hey guys! Well not much to say so here are the answers to my latest reviews xD :**

**The Random Coyote: Awww thanks a lot I really appreciate it. And you're welcome I like to make all my loyal reviewers feel like their reviews wasn't a waste of time or anything ;)**

**S-B216: Hehe thanks I actually thought it was going to be too cliché. And yesh I wasn't gonna have Amy forgive him 'cause I want to write a fan fiction with more than 7 chapters.**

**Well guys let's start the new chapter: Chapter 8. Btw I'm on writers block so sorry if this chapter doesn't come out right. I visited my nephews and nieces and I talked A LOT with my 2****nd**** oldest niece and somehow the talk started about school and then I'm all like: FANFICTION! CHEERLEADERS! JOCKS! PERFECT!**

**Amy's POV**

"Amy it's fine. Don't blame yourself. It was that… that… excuse for a guy's fault!" Rouge said trying to comfort me for the hundredth time this week.

"Rouge it's fine. I feel ok. I'm just a little sad but I'm starting to get over it. I can't find anything to take my mind off of it completely," I said sort of happy.

"Well… there's always the cheerleading squad!" exclaimed Rouge.

"Look Rouge I'm sorry. I'm not going to join no matter how much you and everyone else try to make me."

Rouge now pleaded, "Come on girl. It'll be fun and you'll be excused from P.E," she said persuasively.

"Rouge you know I like P.E."

"Come on girl. Look you need to get your mind off of Sonic right? The cheerleaders are the busiest girls in school and I should know."

"I know Rouge you're a cheerleader too," I smiled, "fine I'll join the squad."

"Great!" Rouge practically screamed as she hugged me.

I just hugged her back.

**Sonic's POV**

"Knuckles I really messed up."

"I know bro this is why we never try to hang out with Amy and we panic if something happens to her," responded Knuckles casually… too casually.

"Knuckles; look me and her… had something. And I just let it slip right through my hands."

"Join the football team."

"Huh?"

"JOIN THE FOOTBALL TEAM!" Knuckles said louder.

"Why would I do that?"

"I heard Amy aced her cheerleading tryouts maybe you can impress her with mad football skills."

"Knuckles… I haven't played football in 8 YEARS!"

He raised his eyebrow; he knew I was lying although he really didn't what I was hiding. Really I've been playing football secretly ever since "the incident." I was in 8th grade playing for South High. Back then I had a crush on Bella. That day I cost the team the game just for seeing Bella cheering for me. It was a dark day.

Knuckles patted my back telling me if I didn't join the team I was going to regret for a long time. I immediately understood what else Knuckles was trying to say. I was the only guy Amy liked that WASN'T a jock.

**Amy's POV**

"We are EAST HIGH, EAST HIGH the Diamonds in the Ruff. EAST HIGH, EAST HIGH: YELLOW, RED, BLUE!" chanted the rest of the girls in the squad.

Our uniform consisted of mini-dress that like our cheer said had red and blue while the top of the dress said EAST in yellow.

Rouge was the captain, "Good job girls, Amy," she winked, "nice job. Okay girls, today's our FIRST game."

Yes. Too bad I joined the squad the day our first championship started, "We need to show PRIDE!" the bell rang and we all packed up. The pyramids, the chants, the throws and I still hadn't forgotten. Really… there was nothing I could do… I still loved him.

That day when the time came I just showed up in the gym the same way I did when I went to the play: reluctantly.

"WELCOME EAST HIGH," screeched Mr. Jay, the principal and announcer, "TODAY OUR TEAM WILL BE PLAYING AGAINST SOUTH HIGH!"

_**South High? *GASP* Sonic's old school! WAIT! WHY DO I CARE?!**_

As the game started it went pretty slow. Even when I dated jocks I never really liked football. So football's never been interesting for me. All I can say is that Sonic scored ¾ of our touch downs while South High's touch downs were scored by- what? Jet? Jet the Hawk!

I started hyperventilating then Rouge saw me and asked, "Girl? What's wrong?"

"See that boy over there? The hawk," I pointed.

She nodded, "We used to date."

"WHAT THE-? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU USED TO DATE!" she exclaimed.

"I mean WE USED TO DATE! He cheated on me and then he moved to South High the day Sonic came."

She looked at me accusingly, "HOW COME I NEVER KNEW!"

"It was a secret okay! Anyways if I know anything about Jet then this game is about to become interesting."

**Sonic's POV**

_**Just one more touchdown and this game's in the bag**_

"LET'S GO EAST HIGH, LET'S GO, LETS GO EAST HIGH LET'S GO!"

The cheerleaders where chanting. I looked back and saw Amy at the top of the pyramid. She looked… beau-

"AH." I had tripped and my ankle was hurting.

"I looked up and saw a green hawk snickering at me."

"Oops."

I just glared at him.

The coach blew his whistle and helped me up. I still fell. I saw Amy and Rouge run up to me the whole cheerleading squad behind them.

"Sonic? Are you ok?"

I nodded my head, "Don't worry, I'll be fine Ames."

"UGH! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she said storming off.

Rouge just stared at me, "What have you done to that poor girl blue?" she shook her head, "what have you done?"

She left as well leaving the rest of the cheerleading squad to fuss over me. I couldn't help but look over the girls' shoulder and look at Amy breaking down in tears of anger while Rouge comforted her.

**So what did you guys think? Yes I know this chapter was SUPER cliché but once again WRITERS BLOCK! Oh how I hate it. So what do you guys think should happen in the next chapter? Please give me ideas. Anyway, sorry I updated late you see my mom wanted to go thrift shopping with her friend and we didn't come back until around 3:45 or something. So I'm sorry. Anyways I hope you guys liked it probably not. Sorry for changing the POV's too much. Well see you guys! SONAMY OUT! xD**


	9. The player

**Hey guys! Sonamy here! Anyways, I'd love to thank you all for my wonderful reviews. Sorry I updated today instead of today since I went to a party yesterday at 2:00 pm U.S time. Then we went to my brother's friends house and didn't come back until 11:00 pm and I wasn't finished with the story either. Sorry . Either way here are the answers to my reviewers:**

**Nicole Gilskilz: Hehe thanks I like the idea I'm just going have to find a way to introduce the idea. I'm not sure if it should start with Bella, Jet, Amy or Sonic. Thanks Gilskilz I really do appreciate your reviews and ideas like everyone else's that help me make this story possible! xD**

**S-B216: Thanks for the idea I might put it in this Chapter or the next and your right I think Rouge will probably help get our couple back together again.**

**I don't own ANY of these characters except for the principal, teachers and Bella. Everyone else belongs to SEGA!**

**Jet's POV**

As I headed back South High I thought about how that blue hedgehog of a guy made my little Amy sad. So I cheated on her, so what. Trust me NO girl can resist me Jet.

I felt a tap on the shoulder, "Excuse me," said a sweet female voice.

I looked back and saw a beautiful red-haired hedgehog, "Hey beautiful come to see Je-"

"Ew, you wish. Word on the street says you used to date Amy Rose Hedgehog but then you cheated on her."

I nodded my head proudly, "You bet girl, only guy who dumped HER."

"Hmm… I see you got guts. How about we get some revenge on Amy," she said with a sinister smile.

I just placed my hands behind my back, "Why would that interest me at all considering I wish I could be with her again."

"It comes with revenge on Sonic," she said persuasively.

Really I have no idea who that blue hedgehog is but after what I saw him do little Amy I realized this would be fun.

"Where do I start?"

**Amy's POV**

"Rouge I'm soo tired from yesterday's game couldn't I just miss cheer?" I begged.

"No way Amy! You did such a good job so your not gonna miss practice."

I just groaned. I opened the door to the gym… I couldn't believe my eyes. Jet and Bella were making out. I just face palmed. I walked over to them and casually said, "Oh I'm sorry guys. You must be new here. This is cheerleading not suck each other's face class," then I just smirked.

"Amy?" asked Jet.

"Yah hi _**JET! **_What are you guys even doing here!"

"Oh didn't you hear? Jet and I come here now," she said black mailing me.

I… I felt as if… as if I was suffocating in my own bubble. I also felt so… so angry, hurt and sad. Was I… jealous? I just shook my head.

"Hey guys!" I turned my head to see Sonic waving and smiling at the cheerleaders with his crutches. He had broken his leg… wow! I turned my head to see Jet and Bella looking at me. I just glared.

"SONIKKU!" I yelled running toward Sonic then jumping at him and hugging him by his neck, "I missed you so much! Hey my mom and dad wanted to know if you would to come to dinner tonight with us."

He struggled not to fall down.

"Sure?" Sonic pretty much asked.

"GREAT! See you at five," I said kissing his cheek then I flipped my hair and mischievously looked at Jet and Bella while their mouths were just wide open. Then I just skipped to the bathroom. I couldn't stop laughing.

"What makes you think asking Sonic out will help you skip cheer?" asked Rouge.

I stopped laughing, "Ask him out. I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong."

"You heard me pinkie."

"Pinkie? Okay this world's gone crazy. First of all I know Jet. He's trying to get me jealous. Second of all… it worked. Lastly, it's called revenge."

"So your plan is to break Sonic's heart after you don't need him anymore?"

I shrugged, "Pretty much. You should know I'm an expert."

"Player," Rouge muttered.

I sighed, "Rouge… you know why I'm a player… you know why… you know why."

**Sonic's POV**

"Do you think she wants to come back?" I asked Shadow.

He snickered, "Don't know bro. Who knows she might be trying to play you."

"Amy would never do that. Would she?" I asked with a hint of doubt.

He just shrugged, "It's hard to tell. She did with most guys. She's like a girl player I guess."

"Player? Why do act like it's natural?"

"It's not, but I've been used to her attitude since," he used his fingers, "3rd grade. She would flirt with boys to obtain popularity or answers to her math homework. Stuff like that."

"So do you think she's using me?"

"There is a big probability that she is. Or she's using something as an excuse to act like nothing happened between you guys."

"Dang. She's good."

"Duh like I said, since 3rd GRADE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" screamed Shadow.

He was good at Left 4 Dead.

I looked at my watch, "Shoot I have to go Shads," he raised his eyebrow when I called him Shads, "Shadow," I corrected.

"Why?"

"Because it's 4:30 and I need to get to Amy's house. She said I should be there at five."

"Buzz kill! Get out of my house!" Shadow screamed playfully.

"Fine," I chuckled, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye buzz kill."

**Amy's POV**

I just threw myself on my bed.

"UGH! What have I done. I did the worst mistake a player could do. Fall in love with the guy!"

I heard my door open and I sat up.

"Hey little sis," said my big sister Analyis (**ana-lees**), "Are you still playing?"

I angrily muttered, "Get out of my room."

"So you're not playing anymore? Oh that's too bad. The deals off," she snickered.

"WAIT!" I stood up and grabbed her hand, "I still am. Please it's been 7 years. You said you'd connect me with dad at the end of 10th grade. I still am," tears were in my eyes now, "Please. There's this guy named Sonic. I'm playing him. He's coming over to dinner."

"That's not playing. That's love," she glared at me.

"No… no it's playing. I'm trying to do a double bonus. So I'm trying to make the biggest heartbreak I can!"

She smiled at me and patted my head, "Good job. I've taught you right," and with that she strolled off like a priss.

I sobbed into my pillows once she was gone.

_~Flashback~_

"_**GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU EXCUSE FOR A GUY!" screamed Mrs. Rose**_

"_**Daddy what's happening," said a tired Amy just awoken from her sleep.**_

"_**Go back to sleep sweetie," said Mr. Rose calmly.**_

"_**Daddy what's happening?"**_

"_**Daddy has to go now Amelia."**_

_**I knew this was serious because he called me Amelia.**_

"_**To where daddy?"**_

"_**Somewhere sweetie… somewhere faraway."**_

"_**Will you come back for Thanksgiving or Christmas?"**_

"_**No sweetie. I'm sorry."**_

"_**When will you come back?"**_

"_**One day Amy… one day."**_

_~End of Flash back~_

My dad had abandoned us when my mom kicked him out of the house when she found out he had gone back to gambling. I understand why my mom did that. The thing was she couldn't forgive him which is why I really don't like her no matter how nice she is. That's why I'm a player. My sister said she would reconnect me with my dad if I was a player for 7 years starting in 3rd grade. Yes… I had to be player like Analyis just to see my dad bell rang. Sonic was here.

**Well guys. Done with Chapter 9. Sorry S-B216 for sure your idea will be in the next chapter. I decided to show a peek of Amy's reasons for being a player in this chapter. Sorry. For sure in the next chapter. Either way hope did you guys liked it? Do you think there should be drama in the next chapter. Please tell me and give me ideas of what type of drama. Well hope you guys liked it. Remember to R&R.**


End file.
